Living In The Moment
by Nicolllette13
Summary: Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura are just trying to survive life. At sixteen, feelings are discovered, new steps are taken, and these kids learn to overcome large obstacles with support of people that love them, and people they fall in love with.
1. First Day

**Note: HI! so after reading the chapter where Kushina comes in and I learn about her and Minato's life: I felt the need to just write a story about Naruto characters surviving everday life. It's AU since it's not about ninjas. and if you couldn't guess Minato and Kushina are ALIVE. among other things. I know Naruto highschool life is done alot, but there's a reason for that: It's Cool. So I figured I'd take a crack at it. Hope you enjoy! OH, and if you ever see the Naruto Gakuen stuff; well that's basically the uniforms. Kinda obvious.**

**1**

**First Day**

"Naruto, wake up!" Kushina shouted for the third time, nearly breaking his door as she opened it. Naruto jumped awake and wiped the drool off his lower lip. "Gee, mom, you don't have the shout...believe it" Naruto grumbled and scratched the top of his head. "I do when you didn't hear me the first two times; you're going to be late for your first day of school!" Kushina lectured, waving her ladle around. "Okay, okay! Let me get dressed!" Naruto huffed before Kushina shut the door.

Naruto changed into his school uniform that he had picked up a week before. Being him he had grabbed his black cloak that had his family symbol on the back and rolled the sleeves up. He also tied on his black head band with his family symbol. He got away with it freshman year since the principal knew his parents. Naruto then went flying into the kitchen where his mom was serving waffles on three plates.

"I guess I gotta eat and run" Naruto shrugged and picked up a waffle right off his plate. "Sit down and eat, I have to" Minato yanked his son's cloak and caused Naruto to plop down on his chair. Naruto noticed his dad was still in dark blue pajamas; not even dressed for work. "Shouldn't you be gone by now?" Naruto arched an eyebrow and grabbed his fork and syrup.

As Naruto doused his waffles in syrup, Minato explained "I don't have to go to work until eight today. Konoha doesn't need its mayor until at least eight-thirty" Minato joked, making Kushina giggle. Naruto was relieved to see his mom happy. She was a generally happy person; but she had a very short temper and got hyper easily. Infact, Naruto got just about everything from his mom. Except his blonde spiky hair.

All dad.

Naruto gobbled down his food as normal then quickly grabbed his book bag after chugging his orange juice. "Food was great mom, see yah after school!" Naruto shouted and bolted out of his house, wishing he had a watch to know what time it was. As Naruto rounded the corner, he rammed into someone unexpectedly before he fell to the ground.

"Damn it, why does this happen every time we start school?" a familiar voice asked. Naruto looked up and saw his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. His height, a day older, black hair spiked in the back, charcoal eyes, and normally cool expression. Sasuke hadn't fallen but only dropped his bag and was currently offering his hand to the blonde. Naruto took it and was pulled up by his friend. They'd known each other since they were kids and even though they were close; they teased each other relentlessly.

"Not my fault you decide to walk out of your yard the exact time I was rounding the corner" Naruto grinned cheekily before getting a punch in the arm from Sasuke. "Stupid dobe..." he muttered before they started walking in the direction of school. So, any word from how Itachi's doing?" Naruto asked as he placed both his hands behind his head. "Yeah, got a letter two days ago from him. He says he's gearing up for his final year of college, stayed out of trouble, will be back to study for the police academy next summer, and for me to enjoy my first day of school" Sasuke shrugged, sounding bored.

"Sounds good, in a few years that'll be us" Naruto chuckled, waving to a flower lady. "Yeah, except I won't be hiding the fact I'm bisexual and secretly living with my boyfriend when I got to college" Sasuke grumbled, making Naruto frown slightly. Apparently two summers ago Itachi had admitted to Sasuke he was bisexual and sworn him not to tell his dad. Sasuke wasn't homophobic; he just didn't like keeping secrets from his dad. Naruto knew that better than anyway considering how Sasuke's dad could get.

Before Naruto could respond, they both heard "Naruto, Sasuke-kun, wait up!" the boys turned to see their close friend Sakura Haruno. She had shoulder length pink hair (She had cut it this past summer) emerald green eyes, and was a beauty to many of the guys in school. Naruto used to have a crush on her, but he hadn't been oblivious that Sasuke's face softened whenever he saw her. The boy was in love, just refused to admit it.

And they called Naruto the dumb one. Naruto waved to her before nudging Sasuke with his elbow "You going to ask her out this year?" he whispered before getting popped in the back of the head swiftly. "Dobe" was Sasuke's only answer. Sakura caught up to them and smiled sweetly "I'm glad I caught you guys, it sucks to walk alone on the first day" Sakura giggled before they began walking again, Sakura in the middle.

"So, are you keeping your hair short, Sakura?" Sasuke asked casually, making Sakura look at him in surprise. He was one of her best friends, but she found a lot of times he didn't try to make simple conversation. "Well, yeah. All the girls I know have long hair these days, I thought it'd be nice for a change" Sakura shrugged happily, giving a winning smile without even trying.

Sasuke's smile was barely visible. He knew when they were younger a rumor had gone around that he liked girls with long hair. And while Sasuke normally preferred it, it wasn't a deal breaker like some people thought. He counted a girl's personality; not just her hair. "Well, I'm I have a feeling sophomore year is going to be epic!" Naruto exclaimed, fist pumping.

"Naruto, you're going to jinx us!" Sakura teased, shoving him little. "Ah, no way! And you should go out for the girls' weightlifting team, Sakura" Naruto added, making Sakura raise an eyebrow at him in question. "You know, cause of all that monster strength you got!" Naruto stated with a big grin. Sakura's face extorted in anger as she went to clobber Naruto.

Sasuke decided to save his friend and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist as she began yelling at Naruto and throwing punches but only hitting air. Naruto was apologizing rapidly as he backed up, worried Sakura would break free. "Dobe quit ticking her off! I can't hold her back all the time!" Sasuke shouted over Sakura's ranting. Sakura froze, finally realizing Sasuke was holding her.

A red tint covered Sakura's cheeks as she waited for Sasuke to let go. Slowly, his lean arms released her. "Okay, let's go" Sakura squeaked, walking quickly ahead of them. The boys followed, both with their heads down for two different reasons. Naruto didn't want to get smacked, Sasuke didn't want to blush. They finally made it to school where kids sat around the court yard before the bell rang.

When Naruto did lift his head up, it was because Sakura had shouted "Hinata!" and took off. Sasuke followed slowly and so did Naruto but he was slower. Hinata Hyuuga looked up from her book, her unique eyes calm and serene, a small smile on her face. Naruto had known Hinata for quite a few years, and she had grown in a beautiful girl. She had long raven-black hair that felt to almost her waist, she had whitish-lavender eyes, and her uniform hugged a curvaceous body most girls he knew lacked. She was terribly shy, but when she did talk and interact, she bloomed.

When Naruto did make it up, he saw Hinata blush a little as she murmured "Go-good morning, Naruto-Kun" she smiled at him softly, trying to be confident. "Morning Hinata! Have a good summer?" Naruto asked in his normally friendly way. "Y-yes, thanks for asking" Hinata closed her eyes when she smiled this time; a habit that showed she was happy.

"Hinata, meet us outside the library after homeroom so I can find out what classes you have!" Sakura chirped, taking her friends arm. "Okay, I'll be there" Hinata promised with a nod before she heard her name being called. Naruto sneered as he saw Kiba and Shino standing near a tree, Kiba waving her over spastically. "Oh, guess I better go say hi. See you later, Sakura, Sasuke...Naruto-kun" Hinata blushed again before taking her bag and dashing off.

Naruto crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at Kiba, turning away. "Aww, someone's jealous" Sasuke teased, getting a glare from the blonde. "Shut up, teme!" Naruto barked, punching Sasuke in the arm. "Admit it Naruto, you've got a crush" Sakura sung, standing by Sasuke as she tormented her friend. Naruto worked hard to keep from blushing "Shouldn't we be getting to class?" Naruto asked as he stormed off.

His friends caught up with teasing expressions "Now we know something's up when _you_ are trying to get to class on time" Sasuke chortled, low-fiving Sakura behind Naruto. Naruto made it quickly to his homeroom, trying to avoid the interrogation from his friends. "Don't let him off too easy," Sakura whispered to Sasuke before saying "I'll see you guys off to homeroom" before going to her own homeroom.

"Naruto, Sasuke, good to see you again" their homeroom teacher Kakashi Hatake greeted. Naruto always found their homeroom teacher weird since he wore a medical mask twenty-four seven. "Hey Kakashi-sensei" Sasuke inclined his head to his favorite teacher before hopping in the seat next to the one Naruto already occupied. Shikamaru Nara woke up from his nap long enough to realize some friends were sitting in front of him.

"Oh hey, Naruto" Shikamaru said lazily, getting the blonde to turn. "Hey Shikamaru!" Naruto said too loudly for the sleepy teen. "How's that girlfriend all the way in Suna doing?" Naruto asked with a sly grin. That actually made Shikamaru smile a little "Temari's fine, she spent all night with me on the phone telling me not to slack off in school and to quit falling asleep in class" Shikamaru smirked, obviously having ignored her.

Naruto laughed and shook his head "Tell her to tell Gaara I said hi and that they should come into town one weekend!" Naruto exclaimed and turned around to see Rock Lee walking in with a bushy-browed purpose. Lee went right to Sasuke's desk and pointed his index finger at Sasuke "Sasuke Uchiha! This year our battle for the love of Sakura-Chan shall continue! I hope you shall be a worthy opponent!" Lee shouted for the whole class to see.

Sasuke face palmed; he thought Naruto was bad with the hyperness. "Lee...I kind of thought after three years you'd be tired of this "battle" of yours" Sasuke sighed, glancing up at the junior. "Rock Lee, go to your seat" Kakashi said from his desk, shaking his head. "If you would just ask Sakura out maybe we wouldn't have to go through this every year" Naruto muttered once Lee was across the room. "Get bent. You should focus on your own crush" Sasuke shot back quietly.

That shut Naruto up and the bell rung, beginning a long school day.

Hinata walked down the school steps, her head down in thought. She was planning to go straight home even though some of her family had told her she could stay out with friends. Her cousin would be out with his friends, but Hinata wasn't sure what to do. She could go hang out with Kiba and Shino, but she felt like Kiba had been too friendly lately.

Hinata paused and clenched her book she'd been reading, wanting to go somewhere with friends. "Hey, Hinata" the Hyuuga girl jumped in surprise and saw Naruto two feet away from her. She blushed but managed to calm down "Oh, hi...Naruto" Hinata mumbled, biting her lower lip. He had two classes with her and that thrilled Hinata, she just needed some courage. "Sasuke, Sakura, and I are going out for some Ichiraku ramen, you wanna come with?" Naruto leaned in a little to whisper "Plus, I really don't wanna have to sit there and talk to myself while they flirt" he teased with a smile.

Giggles bubbled from Hinata at Naruto's joke, distracted from how close he was. "Sounds great, I was loo-looking for something to do anyway" Hinata admitted with that cute smile. "Awesome, come on!" Naruto took her wrist and rushed her over to where Sasuke and Sakura waited. Hinata was blushing insanely and her heart was beating to the beat of each foot step.

Sakura hugged Hinata in greeting and the four walked to Ichiraku's for some food. "Why am I coming along? I hate ramen..." Sasuke grumbled once they were close to the restaurant. "Oh don't be a downer, Sasuke! It's tradition!" Naruto was beaming with usual excitement, his hand going for his normally full frog-pouch. "A tradition? wh-why are you inviting me?" Hinata asked in general, but looked at Sakura for the best answer.

"You're our friend, Hinata. And having another girl around is nice with how these two get" Sakura pointed to the boys who were already starting to argue. Hinata smiled with her eyes closed as she said "Thank you" just as the approached Ichiraku's.

Sakura and Hinata sat next to each other while Sasuke sat next to Sakura and Naruto sat next to Hinata. "Ah, if it isn't my favorite customers!" the store owner said cheerily. "First day of school? food on the house" he assured, getting shouts of joy from Naruto. When the owner asked what Hinata wanted she softly answered "Ummm...miso ramen" which made Naruto's eyes light up.

"That's my favorite! two bowls of miso ramen, old man!" Naruto held up two fingers for emphasis. Sasuke asked for a salad and Sakura decided on Tanmen ramen. Naruto engulfed his food while the others ate calmly. Sasuke and Sakura started talking casually which left Hinata to start a conversation with Naruto. "So...joining any teams...Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked quietly, making Naruto pause and swallow to answer her.

"Ehhhh, maybe. Sasuke said he was going out for the karate club but I was thinking I'd prefer maybe boxing club. More moving around and I don't have to learn patience" Naruto grinned, everyone knowing patience wasn't his thing. Hinata laughed a bit louder but quickly tried to cover it up with her hand. "Why hide your laugh? it's cute" at Naruto's words, Hinata blushed insanely "Um...th-thank you, Naruto-kun" Hinata smiled softly but looked down at her ramen, trying to distract herself.

Sakura noticed Sasuke staring off into space for a moment so she took a chance and took his tomato slice with her chop sticks. Almost instantly Sasuke reacted and caught the tomato with his own chopsticks "Let go of the tomato" he said sharply, barely even teasing. "Just making sure you were still in Konoha with us" Sakura teased letting go and watching as he popped the slice in his mouth.

"You know, you really should go out for the weightlifting team" Sasuke suddenly said, surprising Sakura. "Not because of how strong you are, but because afterschool clubs give you credits and look good on college applications. And I know you wanna be a doctor, but this'll give you something to do the days me and Naruto are doing our clubs" Sasuke explained so she wouldn't get mad at him. Sakura sat there and thought about it "I guess you're right, and it's something Ino doesn't do so that's a plus" Sakura grinned before eating a bit of her food.

"There you go" Sasuke nodded in encouragement.

When they were done, Sasuke urged Naruto that they should head back to the Uzumaki house. "Alright already!" Naruto waved his friends off "You wanna come, Hinata?" he asked with one of his famous smiles. "I would...but I didn't clear it with my father, s-so maybe some other time?" Hinata asked hopefully, looking up at him. "Sure! see you tomorrow" Naruto waved at her as Hinata smiled and dashed off in the direction of her home.

But as Naruto watched her leave, he realized his heart was beating incredibly fast.

**AN: Soooo, what do you think? let me know in a comment. This is mainly NaruHina but their will also be alot of SasuSaku along with some other couples. Yes, I made Itachi bisexual (I know how much yaoi there is with him!) if there's a certain character you'd like him to end up with, let me know in a review. Cause guess what, he and a few other lovable Akatsuki members will be showing up later in the story! Review on on these things if you want more! **


	2. Itachi and Sakura

**Note: PLEASE READ! Well, I thank you to those of you who seem interested in this story. I really hope I do well with it, so please keep the reviews up and the favoriting. And also Please keep leaving Reviews of who you want Itachi to end up with. I.E. Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, ect. Cause they will be coming in later (I have a lot planned for this story) who do you want him shipped with? I'm curious. Annnyywaaaaay, back to the Uzumaki house we go!**

**2**

**Itachi and Sakura**

"Mom, I'm home!" Naruto shouted as he and the others took off their shoes. Kushina came into the foyer and smiled at them "Oh, hi Sasuke and Sakura. I should've figured you two would be with Naruto. Did you all stop at Ichiraku's again?" Kushina guessed, seeing Naruto jump over the couch and hook up his game system. Sasuke pushed him off the couch so he could sit but Naruto didn't seem to mind the floor.

"Yes we did, Kushina-san. And Naruto invited someone along this time" Sakura teased, sitting next to Sasuke and was handed a controller. Kushina rounded to the side of the couch, curious "Wow, that's a tradition between you three. Who's special enough to come along?" she asked her son, a wide grin on her face. Naruto focused on setting up Super Mario cart as he muttered "Hinata Hyuuga" which confused Kushina for a moment. "Oh, oh! Hiashi's daughter, okay, I remember. Isn't Hinata really shy though?" Kushina arched a red eyebrow.

Sakura nodded "She can be, but she's really sweet and Naruto is _so_ crushing" Sakura teased, nudging Naruto with her foot as they began to race in the game. "Am not! Focus on losing, Sakura!" Naruto barked, trying not to blush. Kushina giggled "Well, we'll have to get her over here sometime then, won't we?" Kushina then slinked away.

"Wait, what are you planning?" Naruto demanded as he focused on the game but leaned in the direction of his mom. "Nothing!" Kushina called back, making Sasuke chuckle a little "She's so planning something" Sasuke said in a conspirator whisper before getting ahead of Naruto in the game. "Maybe dad can keep her from doing anything..." Naruto said hopefully which made both Sasuke and Sakura laugh.

"Yeah, that'll happen. Your dad will be laughing too hard to do anything else" Sakura said in between laughter. Naruto groaned "My parents are so...blah!" was the only word Naruto could come up with as he adamantly played his game. "What time are you kids supposed to be home?" Kushina asked as she reentered the living room with a basket of laundry. "My mom knew I would be hanging here so before dinner time" Sasuke answered quickly, hitting Naruto with a blue shell.

As Naruto held back curses since his mother was around, Sakura gave her answer "My mom won't even be home until eight so I'm fine" Sakura assured, getting a glance from Sasuke. Her friends knew her mom worked at the hospital a lot, but Sakura didn't really talk about home much and it concerned the boys. The mood changed quickly when Sakura dropped her controller and let out a whoop of joy at her victory.

Naruto grumbled in defeat before looking over at his mom who was back in the living room "This was dad's last day of having to work longer, right?" Naruto asked, enjoying when his dad was around. "Yes, he'll be back to 'home by five' before you know it" Kushina promised with a warm smile, happy her husband would be back soon. "Dobe, don't forget to ask her" Sasuke suddenly stated as he and Sakura started a two player race.

"Oh, right!" Naruto jumped and followed his mom to the kitchen "Hey mom, I was wondering if...maybe I could have a "back to school" party here this Friday night?" Naruto grinned hopefully, trying to look innocent for his mother. Kushina eyed him wearily, pursing her lips in thought. "Hmmm, I don't know...Are you hoping for this party not to have chaperones?" Kushina guessed, drumming her fingers against the counter.

Naruto grinned sheepishly "That's every kid's dream, but I won't push it. Just maybe you and dad could stay upstairs majority of the time?" Naruto looked so childlike at that moment Kushina could've picked him up and hugged him. "Run it by your dad and see what he says. Other than that I have one condition" Kushina held up her index finger in the air. "Listening" Naruto nodded for her to go on.

"You have to help me make food for the bake sale" Kushina demanded, making Naruto groan in complaint. "Fiiiinnnnnnnnnneee" Naruto sighed before hugging his mom and kissing her cheek "Thanks mom" he then rushed back to his friends to share the good news.

Around six O'clock Minato got home just as Sasuke and Sakura were about to leave. "Hi Minato-san, bye Minato San" Sakura waved as she ducked under him and outside. "Oh, by Sakura, Sasuke" Minato nodded to the kids and Naruto waved to them before faintly hearing Sasuke say "Hey Sakura, why don't I walk you home?" which made the blonde grin smugly.

"Hey dad" Naruto greeted his dad with a big grin. Minato ruffled his son's already messy hair as usual. "Hey kiddo how was your first day?" Minato asked as they went straight for the dinner table and sat down while Kushina began serving the food. "It was great, I've got at least one friend in every class. And the funniest thing happened in homeroom today" Naruto said excitedly, wanting to retell Lee's antics.

"Before that, Naruto has to ask you something" Kushina pressed, giving her son a look. "Oh right, Dad, can I have a back to school party here Friday night?" Naruto asked in the same innocent way as before. Minato eyed him suspiciously "No alcohol, going into bedrooms, and your mother and I chaperone from a distance" were the conditions Minato gave.

Naruto nodded quickly "Got it, these rules won't be broken, believe it!" Naruto gave him thumbs up before digging in. "So, who are you inviting to this party?" Minato asked as he and Kushina slowly ate their food. "We made the list earlier. We're inviting Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Lee, Shino, Neji, TenTen, the new kid that moved in over the summer, Sai. Hoping our friends from Suna can come and then Hinata, plus a few others" Naruto shrugged, trying to make it seem like Hinata wasn't special out of the group.

"Sounds good, you invited a lot of kids that I already know so I don't have to worry about paranoid parents...except maybe Hiashi" Minato teased, making his family laugh and Kushina giggle "Oh, that's horrible" but they still laughed. "Oh, and I think I'm gonna go out for the boxing team" Naruto added, getting a pat on the back from his dad "Atta boy, just what you need" Minato said in encouragement.

Kushina had to add though "Just please don't get hurt too much" she sighed, always concerned for her son's safety. "Promise I won't mom, after dinner I'm gonna email Gaara to see if he and his siblings can't come in for the party" Naruto stated and went back to scarfing down his food.

_(With Sasuke and Sakura)_

Sakura tucked some of her hair behind her ear a bit nervously. "I really hope you don't get in trouble for this" Sakura admitted to Sasuke as he walked her home. "Oh, it's no problem, my mom doesn't start dinner until seven and it's not even six-thirty" Sasuke shrugged, hands in his pockets. "Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Sasuke asked lightly, not wanting her to think he was digging.

"I'll be fine. Mom working these shifts keeps a roof over our heads and food on our plates" Sakura smiled one of her sweet smiles, but Sasuke thought it looked a little forced. "Hey, why'd you put Rock Lee on the list for people we're inviting?" he asked for a change of subject and he was curious. "Lee's a friend, why not?" Sakura shrugged lightly her hands behind her back. "You know he's obsessed with you, right?" Sasuke checked, figuring that would scare some girls.

"Yeah, I know and Lee's not my type. But he's not the type of guy to get upset if I turn him down; which I keep doing" Sakura laughed a little, shaking her head. Before Sasuke could respond, they heard someone go "Hiiii, Sasuke-kun!" which sent a shudder down Sasuke's back. They both turned to see a redhead with glasses waving almost seductively from her front porch.

Sasuke turned and motioned for Sakura to keep walking "Who's that?" Sakura asked, glancing back at the now pouting girl. "Her name's Karin, her dad's friends with my dad and I met her when I had gone to the police station to meet up with my dad. She wouldn't quit talking to me and she's just so annoying" Sasuke said distastefully as they turned the corner onto her street.

"Oh, Sasuke-Kun, I think I will go out for the girls' weightlifting team" she told him with a small smile as they slowed their walking speed. "I'll come and support you at your meets" Sasuke offered with a faded smile. "I'd like that" Sakura realized they were now in front of her darkened house and she had to smile a bit sadly. She never got to be alone with Sasuke, and she realized just how much she liked to be.

They stared at each other in the light of the fading sun, the color o it glinting of their bodies. "Well..." Sakura worked up her courage and did something she hadn't done since Sasuke had been in the hospital. She hugged him and whispered "Night Sasuke" she let go before he could really respond to it and went inside. Sasuke stood there for a moment and processed what just happened. His smile grew a little as he whispered to himself "Night Sakura."

Sasuke took a short cut home so he could avoid Karin and any other girls that tended to fall over him. He was ready to go home, change, eat, and relax. His mother probably would be happy he had done something as polite as walk Sakura home, so hopefully he wouldn't get a lecture from his dad. Another thing Sasuke wanted to do was check his e-mail and see if Itachi had messaged him. His brother kept in touch with him a lot more than he kept in touch with the family.

And Sasuke kind of enjoyed it that way.

When he finally made it home, the Uchiha section was decently quiet. All the houselights were still on and his non-immediately family was probably just sitting down for dinner. Sasuke got inside and slipped his shoes off, seeing his mom in the kitchen.

Sasuke tried to tip-toe to his room to change but Mikoto was quicker "Sasuke, you barely made it" she told him in a soft warning. Sasuke straightened in the doorway "Sorry mom, It was six by the time I left and I kind of offered to walk Sakura-Chan home without even thinking about it" Sasuke said truthfully. Mikoto smiled softly, turning to reveal a more feminine face of Sasuke's.

"I guess that's a decent reason, go change and then come eat" Mikoto waved her wooden spoon towards his bedroom. Sasuke went to his room and changed into casual clothes, glad to finally be out of his uniform. He slowly went back to the kitchen, hearing his dad's voice. "I don't see why Itachi had to go back so soon, his college doesn't even start for another two weeks" Fugaku complained to Mikoto gruffly as he sat at the table.

"He has friends up there, dear. Itachi's all grown up and soon Sasuke will be too" Mikoto pointed out and Sasuke's hand balled his hand into a fist. Itachi had been out of the house for four years and he was _still_ all his dad could talk about. Sasuke didn't want to hear his dad's response so he entered the kitchen, smiling to his mom softly as he sat down to eat.

Fugaku looked at his son a bit spectulantly "Sasuke, are you just getting in?" Fugaku asked with a bit of surprise. "Yeah, I walked a friend home so I got here a bit later than I planned" Sasuke shrugged and ate quietly. Fugaku didn't respond. "I'm going out for the Karate club this year, my homeroom teacher teaches it and said I'd do good" Sasuke stated, making Mikoto smile brightly "That's great, Sasuke!" she smiled warmly at him.

"It's fantastic; it's just what you need. Itachi was in that club, you know" Fugaku was smiling and Sasuke forced himself not to tense up "Yeah, his name's on the wall of fame in the training room" Sasuke nodded, purposefully stuffing his mouth. "That's my boy, going out for a club that will teach self-defense" Fugaku nodded proudly.

That made Sasuke have a half smile. "Oh, and Naruto is having a back to school party at his house on Friday night, can I go?" Sasuke asked, looking at his mother. His parents shared a look and Fugaku shrugged "Yes you can go. In fact, why don't you just see if you can spend the night?" Mikoto offered making Sasuke perk up just a little. "That sounds great, if Naruto's online I'll shoot him a message tonight or I'll just ask in the morning" Sasuke explained and continued eating.

Fugaku stared at Sasuke for a few minutes "Sasuke, the friend you walked home, I'm guessing it was that Haruno girl?" Fugaku arched an eyebrow at the young Uchiha. Sasuke tensed a little, he didn't know why but he didn't like talking to his dad about Sakura, he didn't want his dad's judgment. It's why he only invited his friends over when his dad was out.

"Yeah, some weirdoes live around her and it was getting dark, a friend can't help but be a little paranoid" Sasuke shrugged; trying to make his actions seem simple. "She wouldn't happen to be your girlfriend, would she?" Fugaku pressed, making Mikoto look at him. "No dad, she's my best friend along with Naruto, I've got to look out for the both of them. That's being a good person" Sasuke said calmly, not looking up at him.

"And that's perfectly fine, Sasuke" Mikoto assured and patted his shoulder. "I'm not going to rush him getting a girlfriend," Fugaku stared his son straight in the eye "Never date serious in high school, you could even wait till college...just make sure you let me know when you do, Itachi doesn't seem to be in any relationship for a while now" Fugaku snorted and Sasuke bit back a smirk.

Itachi was dating alright, just not the gender his father wanted.

Sasuke finished his food and quickly went to wash his plate as he normally did. "As I told you, Fugaku, he has a social life and he'll tell us who he's with when he's ready and has one" Mikoto assured her husband with a laugh. Sasuke slipped out of the kitchen and into his room, turning on the TV and opening up his laptop.

He went to Facebook and started checking his stuff, finding Sakura and Naruto online along with a lot of other people on his friends list. He had a new friend request. _Another_ one from Karin which he quickly hit "ignore." Sasuke found Itachi online and clicked his brother's name, getting instant message. Sasuke typed in a greeting.

**Hey.**

_Hey Sasuke, what's up?_

**Nothing much, first day back was good. **

_That's good, dad giving you any trouble?_

**Not yet, he asked me about Sakura, I really hate it when he asks about female friends. I never know how to answer and I feel like he's going to try and push me to that Karin girl I told you about.**

_Well the instant solution would be to just ask Sakura out that way dad has no room to push any suggestions._

**-.- ...**

_Kidding, kidding. Don't let dad sweat you, but in my opinion you should ask Sakura out._

**And I think you should tell dad about your boyfriend**

Sasuke found himself waiting two minutes for a reply from his brother, deciding to post the question about sleeping over on Naruto's wall. Naruto commented within a few seconds saying "Yep, it'll be great, believe it!" Then Itachi replied.

_Tushe, little brother. But I think your problem's a little less dangerous_

**You've met Sakura, right? **

_Are you scared?_

**No! But a lot of guys like her, and they're a lot nicer than I am. Plus I don't know her type.**

_She still hangs out with you and Naruto 24/7 right?_

**Yeah...**

_Last time I checked she was shooting down Naruto when I was around and you told me he was crushing on some other girl since the end of last spring. _

**I feel like your hinting at something**

_I am, but I'm not going to say it this time around. So, when do you want to come up and visit?_

**Wait, you're asking me to go up there and visit you?**

_Yeah, we have a spare bedroom and it would only be for a weekend. You and I could hang out without dad around the corner._

**Sounds great. But dad will be asking why you can't just come down here and mom won't be too enthused about me hanging with a bunch of college guys. You told me your roommates are weird.**

_They are. But out of your two best friends one says "Believe it" at least three times a day and the other has pink hair. _

Sasuke was about to type his reply when he noticed an update from Sakura. Her status read: "Sorry, didn't mean to think for myself. Good night" She had already signed off so Sasuke would have to ask her first thing in the morning.

_You saw Sakura's status too, didn't you?_

**Huh? Oh right, I forgot your friends with Naruto and Sakura on here. And yeah I did, I guess I'll ask her about it in the morning.**

_Good, perfect time for you to make a move ;P_

**You're an ass, Itachi. So I take it you'll handle everything persuasive wise for the folks? **

_You can count on me Sasuke, I'll talk to you later._ Itachi then signed off.

Sasuke messed around online for a bit before he faintly heard his dad ranting. His dad must've started hitting the sake, and while his dad wasn't violent with fists, his words could hurt. Sasuke decided the best thing to do was put in his headphones and hit his playlist.

One of his favorite songs played and he was able to drown everything out. He found himself excited to go get to see his brother and spend some quality time with him. But at the same time, he was concerned for Sakura. What was going on behind the front door of hers? Would she just get mad and say it was none of his business.

And maybe it wasn't but all Sasuke knew is she was happy all the way up until she went into her house. Sasuke had few bonds that he actually cared about. His strongest was probably Itachi. And he had his mother and Naruto in no particular order. And as for Sakura, he didn't know where to put her. She was different to him, but important.

What was he supposed to do?

"I hate being a teenager" was all he could mutter.


End file.
